Bitter Victory
by Impresario5
Summary: Heart of the Family returns home to find his love dead.This story comes from the game Werewolf: the Apocalypse


So many had died that day. Most of them had been the enemies of the Sept, but whenever a Garou dies, tainted or not, Gaia weeps. Some crescent moons believe that Gaia weeps harder for the Wyrm's Tribe, for they lost their way, and never found their way back. The battle had been ferocious. The Black Spiral Dancers arrived at the sept with their allies from the city. There were helicopters raining bullets down upon the Sept. There had been a car filled with bombs at the front gate. Fomori arrived with terrible weaponry, both natural and artificial. So many had died that day.

So many.

Some of the Elders thought that the attack was a sign of desperation. The vampires had been failing in the war for New Orleans. Some of the most powerful vampires had lost their childer, ghouls and other minions. Many of them had been forced back into a corner that they couldn't escape from. The Garou believe that the ones who could act financed the attack. It had been well-planned and well funded. So many died that day.

So many.

The day had begun with a monthly celebration. The Sept of Gaia's Will had given of themselves to strengthen the power of their caern. The moot had been a wonderful occasion. Many Garou took honorable mates that day, despite the Fianna traditions throughout the winter. Many Garou had earned the right to gain rank, and become more renowned amongst their own people. There were challenges; there were drinks; there was revalry. All of the Garou felt like heroes; even after the battle had ended. So many had died that day.

So many.

Heart-of-the-Family had fought valiantly. He had personally slew one of the Black Spiral Dancers' most powerful Ahrouns and generals. His name was Uulicys-ikthya, "Bane-of-His-Kin". He had been a great Fianna at one time, but his loyalty had swayed, and he fell to the Wyrm's charms. Heart-rhya's pack had also fought well, slaying dozens of fomori, Black Spiral Dancers, vampires and their ilk. They had all taken grievous wounds, but Gaia had graced them, and they returned alive and intact. They returned as heroes. All the surviving Garou returned as heroes.

But not all heroes are rewarded for their valor. Not all heroes can celebrate victory.

So many had died that day.

So many.

Heart-of-the-Family returned to the heart of the caern carrying the head of Uulicys-ikthya, and his tainted Klaive. The Elders could purify the weapon and dedicate it to Gaia's cause. But the Elders did not look upon him with reverance. They looked at him with fear, with pity. No one could look at him in the eye without turning away in fear, as if he would strike them. They all knew something that they were afraid to say. They all knew that when Heart-of-the-Family heard the awful news, that his Rage would get the best of him. So many had died that day. But none more important than one woman.

Yves

Piotr "Eyes-that-Burn", the Silver Fang leader of the Sept, and friend to Heart-of-the-Family took him to the cabin where Yves was himself. Both men disappeared into the cabin, and silence fell around the Sept. Inside, Piotr presented Heart-of-the-Family with the body of his love. Yves had been shot twice, and had a terrible claw gash across her shoulder, neck and chest. Her skin was grey and clammy. Her lips were a dark purple color. Her eyes were still open, still caught in a moment of horror that they could not look away from. In the corner, little Aedan was crying, his skin red with hidden Rage. Lula, the Kinfolk woman that Yves had chosen to be their nanny was holding little Moira. The little girl was also crying. Only Aedan understood the depth of the loss. He was five years old, and knew his mother well. Piotr watched Heart-yuf, hoping that he would not lose himself while his children were still inside. Judas looked down at his mate with wide, tearing eyes, and a mouth that hung open with grief. So many had died that day.

None of them mattered. 

Only Yves mattered.

Piotr had ordered Lula to take the children outside. The remaining four members of the Wood's Gain Pack was standing outside. They all made a move to go inside, but Piotr had forbidden them. It was for the best. Soon the cabin began to shake and splinter. The windows shattered as fists, claws and vibrations wracked the building. The Sept watched a hand burst through the wall, and then disappear, sending small and large spliters flying through the air. The cabin was being destroyed from within. No one dared go near the cabin, lest they wanted to meet the same end as the walls.

By the time Heart-of-the-Family's fury had spent itself, there were large holes in the walls and even the roof. The foundation of the cabin had been cracked and shifted. Inside, the Fianna rest on his knees next to the table in his near-man form where Yves was laying. The table had not been damaged. Yves's body had not been hurt. Heart-of-the-Family was covered in splinters. A larger board had broken off, and embedded itself in his leg. His natural healing powers were forcing the board out of his wound. In seconds, the Wood's Gain Pack was on him. Their leader had tried to fend them off, but he was tired, grief-stricken and outnumbered. They took him into their arms and held him tight and still.

His wailing could be heard throughout the Sept.


End file.
